SLEN TIID VO
by RustedThunder
Summary: An ancient being, long decayed, but not dead, is summoned by one long deemed a failure. Becoming her guardian. And she must find a way to not incur the being's wrath.
1. Chapter 1

**Slen Tiid Vo**

He heard them. Those words sent power through him. Shaking the earth from his bones. They roused him from his slumber of undeath.

**Ahlaaskiin**

It called for him. There were few **Dovah** capable of resurrecting their kin. Not through power were they capable, but for they were the only ones fool enough to do so. Though the power in the **Thu'um** left knowledge of who had resurrected him. The power of Akatosh.

**Alduin**…?

He called from the tomb. The power surged again and he knew.

**ALDUIN**!

He roared and broke out of the burial mound. Clawing through on old bones. His scales would not return yet. The **Joor** had slain him long ago. He was one of the first born of Akatosh, and the mortals feared his power. They came for him, attacking him with might, overwhelming him. But he would reign victorious that day. For before they could claim him, he had eaten their precious **Dovahkiin**. Ensuring his soul would not be taken.

'**Ahlaaskiin**, I have a use for you.'

'**Alduin**,' the bone dragon spoke. 'You have returned me, why.'

'The Dragonborn has returned.' The black dragon spoke.

'And. The **Dovahkiin** has appeared before and will again.'

'They are the last Dragonborn. It has been centuries since your burial.'

'You wish to feed me to the **Dovahkiin**.'

'No, you shall go kill the Dragonborn.'

'What was that **Alduin**. You request me to fix your mistakes.'

The black dragon narrowed its eyes to the resurrected being before it. 'I have given you life again. You shall kill the Dragonborn.'

The other **Dov** kept their voice level. 'You fear the **Dovahkiin**.'

The black dragon growled lowly.

'Maybe I shall seek out this **Laat Dovahkiin** and teach them the **Thu'um** as **Paarthurnax** would.'

**Alduin** raised to his legs. 'You would do no such thing, you hate the **Joor** as much as I!'

**Ahlaaskiin **raised himself to his full height. 'You do not order me **Alduin**! I answer to Father Akatosh alone. Leave, **Alduin**. I shall consider pursuing this **Laat** **Dovahkiin**. But only for my own goals. I will not fight for you, fool.'

**Alduin** bared his teeth before taking to the air.

**Ahlaaskiin** turned from where his fool kin flew off. He felt his power continuing to flow through his bones, soon he shall have his power again and his scales would return. Until then he would rest within the upturned mound again.

* * *

Louise was not having the greatest day. She was trying to keep herself small so none would notice her. Everyone else so far had managed to summon a familiar. If she couldn't, it would mean she truly wasn't a mage. That she was a zero like everyone claimed.

'Is there anyone who has not completed the ritual?' she heard Professor Colbert call. She tried to make herself smaller.

'Valliere hasn't!' she heard someone call. It was probably Zerbst, that stupid Germanian…

'Louise. Please step forward and summon your familiar.'

Louise froze, everyone turned their eyes to her. Their judgement laid upon her. Then, came the complaints of her classmates.

'She's a Zero.', 'Don't let her sir. She'll only blow us up again.' Many more passed her ears.

'Don't worry Valliere, I know you'll be able to summon a worm.' It was Zerbst.

That got to Louise. 'Shut it Zerbst! I'll summon a dragon!' she yelled. Then her head caught up with her mouth and she realised what she said. People started laughing then.

'Settle down students, calm.' She heard Professor Colbert call. 'Please, step up Louise, and begin the ritual.'

Louise approached the area and began her summoning.

'My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, I seek to you, the infinite cosmos, to deliver me a familiar! Unrivalled in strength and grace. In loyalty and beauty. To the universe I ask. Bring me a Familiar!'

Louise finished her incantation and waited, ten seconds passed and she started to grow anxious. Twenty seconds and people started to laugh and her heart felt like breaking. When thirty seconds passed something happened. The field blew up. Dust went everywhere. Students who would've berated her couldn't as they coughed up dust.

* * *

When Louise's summoning detonated, Tabitha kept reading her book. This wasn't new. Sylphid, her Rhyme Dragon familiar started to shy away, like she was trying to hide herself behind Tabitha. Which, considering size differences, obviously didn't work.

'What?' She asked her friend quietly.

'Danger, fear.' Came the telepathic reply.

'Where?'

'The smoke.' Sylphid tried to make herself smaller again. 'We must run, hide.'

Tabitha scratched and patted the dragon's scales, trying to calm her. The smoke and dust cleared, and in the centre lay a sight that surprised everyone. For there lay an undeniable Dragon!...skeleton.

Louise very well felt her heart lift and break simultaneously. The jeers started again, calls of 'Zero' and 'You killed it!' filled the air. Louise fell to her knees at the sight. Tears were stinging her face, threatening to be let out. She felt two hands, one on each shoulder. She heard Zerbst's voice.

'…You summoned a dragon…'

The opposite side she heard her teacher.

'I apologise Louise. Sometimes the familiar has perished when it was summoned. Though usually not…to this degree.'

Tabitha kept her eyes on the peculiar sight. It had six horns jutting on its head. Two elongated forearms with spindly fingers. From what Tabitha could see, it had no wings that could be seen. It had a long tail and two large hind legs.

'It's dead.' She told her familiar.

'No!' was the fearful reply, 'Not dead. It's waking.'

Tabitha was going to ask her familiar what she meant when she saw movement. The tail of the skeleton…moved. It curled into the body. From where Tabitha was, it looked like something ignited the end of the tail, growing along.

Others noticed what was happening as one of the arms slammed into the ground, drawing everyone's attention to the moving corpse. The burning continued along the tail, leaving pale, ash coloured scales and spines. It picked itself up onto both forearms and raised itself to its full height. The restoring scales were halfway up its body now, its powerful legs returned. It raised its head to the sky, and without anything in its still visible chest. Its skeleton jaw opened and roared towards the sky.

It turned its eyeless gaze towards the massed students, and to the shock of those present, gave voice in a deep rumble.

'**Wo Kren Dii Morah**!'

Professor Colbert was the first to speak up. 'M-M-Miss Valliere-' He was silenced by the dragon. Whatever was happening to it had now reached the base of the neck. Its arms could be seen to also be wings.

'**Nahlot Joor**!' The beast thundered. '**Hi Joor**, **Fun Zu**'**u**.**Fod Zu**'**u Ni Krii Hi Kolos Hi Kriist**.**Uv Fent Zu**'**u**.'

Louise was frozen. She was shocked. She managed to summon this. A Dragon! The size of it easily surpassed Tabitha's dragon. She heard Professor Colbert quickly whisper in her ear. 'Miss Valliere, would you kindly finish the ritual. Please.'

Louise nodded mutely. The dragon moved its head down, focussing solely on her and her teacher. She stood and finished the incantation and moved closer to her familiar, arms outstretched. She almost touched it when she heard it say something.

'**Fus**.'

She was blown away from the beast and onto her back. Her teacher moved, ready to cast a spell if need be. It stalked forwards, head bowed close to Louise, it's now restored blood red eyes bore into her.

'**Dreh Ni Unt Dii Drem**. **Fun Hin Togaat Wah Zu**'**u Kiir**.' It growled.

Professor Colbert had to think quickly. This was not normal. The beast was large enough to easily fit her in its jaw. Professor Colbert moved in front of his student.

'She wants to make you her Familiar! That is why she summoned you.' He yelled.

The beast paused and stared its gaze at Jean.

'As her Familiar, you would do as she asked as your master!' Jean hoped he was getting through to the beast. It narrowed its eyes at Jean. Then its face contorted in what looked like anger.

'**Thur**?' It began, quiet. '**Zu**'**u Los Nid Zaam**!' It roared. Beating its powerful wings.

* * *

My power had not yet returned when I had felt a surge. I do not know what it was but it felt like power. I heard someone speaking in the **Joor** **Zul**. The power surged and I smelt the stench of smoke and dust. Had some **Mey** truly tried to kill me as I was resting? My scales had not even returned and they tried to attack. The smoke began to clear. I stayed my place, viewing those in front of me. They were but children. It was proof of **Paarthurnax**' influence over me that I had not eaten the three standing in front of me immediately. I studied them for a while, I moved my gaze over the others. There was something that had caught my interest. A young **Dov** frantically trying to hide itself behind a **Joor**. Finally I felt my power return, and so too my scales. I moved to my height. Bringing my tail in first. The only one who noticed seemed to be the**Joor** that the young **Dov** was trying to hide behind. I picked up and slammed down my wing. Shaking the earth under my bones. The others noticed. I lifted myself to my full height and roared to the sky. Bellowing a challenge. I lowered my gaze and studied the **Joor** as they stared. I felt anger stir within my gut.

'Who breaks my focus!' I averred to the gathered ones. One spoke up. The quiver in his voice irked me.

'Silence Mortal!' I said to the coward. 'You mortal, tell me. Should I not kill you where you stand. Or shall I.' The man didn't respond. They did not speak the **Dovahzul**. It was of no matter. The elder whispered into the younger's ear. The third of their number had retreated. Coward. The child had stood and mumbled something before they reached out towards me. I spoke a single word of power and sent them back.

'Force.'

The child went back, I moved towards them, head low. My scales were almost finished restoring. I affixed my blood eyes to the child, and spoke to her a question, no, demand. My patience with these mortals was wearing ever thinner. They could only thank Father Akatosh that I had not decided to eat them yet.

'Do not try my patience. Tell your attempt to I child.'

The other **Joor** had moved in front of me. He began to speak, plead, for me to allow the child to finish what she started. Something of familiarity. I looked at him. Then he said something he would soon regret.

'As her Familiar, you would do as she asked as your _master_!'

Master. Slave, war, hate, Destroy, control, devour, master. Hunter, Life, Born, rage, anger. **Zaam**,**Kein**,**Rahgol**,**Rahgot**.**Al**,**Du**,**In**,**ALDUIN**. No.

'Master?' I breathed to them quietly. My anger was growing. 'I AM NO SLAVE!' I roared to them. I Am **Ahlaaskiin**, the Life Hunter, they dare try to control me?

'Louise, please finish the contract ritual!' I heard the man call. They dare? They dare mock the Life Hunter?

'**Nid**!' I roared at the **Joor**. '**Zu**'**u** **Ahlaaskiin**, **Faal Laas Ah**!' I thundered. '**Kiin Se Bormahu**!' They dare tell me what to do! NO! I am The Fourth Born of Father Akatosh! No mortal controls me! I started to beat my wings to take off. Then I felt it. One of them casted a spell at me, it impacted against my ashen wing. The caster would not forget this day.

I stopped beating my wings and lowered my gaze towards the ground. My angered visage finding the caster. The older male was standing gripping his staff. I fell back to the ground, impacting it. Before I began to stalk towards the interloper who dared to attack me. I got closer and closer and the man held his ground still. So he did have some mettle in him?

* * *

Jean felt he may have made a mistake casting a fireball spell at the dragon. Who then proceeded to look directly at him before lowering itself and stalking towards him. He held his ground though, no matter how frightening the beast appeared. It had its blood red eyes trained on him. He cast a translation spell. The beast tensed at his action. Jean decided to try and communicate with the beast. Explain the situation better and allow Miss Valliere some moments to collect herself. He decided to introduce himself.

'My name is Professor Jean Colbert, a teacher here. Who might you be?'

The beast narrowed its eyes at Jean, but it looked like it understood what he was trying to do.

'**Zu**'**u Ahlaaskiin**.' It replied.

Well, the translation spell failed.

'Ahlaaskiin?' Jean asked the beast, searching for confirmation.

The dragon gave a short nod in response, eyes still trained on him.

'W-well, the reason Miss Valliere summoned you was for the Familiar Summoning Ritual and when she performed the ritual she summoned you and so now she must finish the ritual by performing the Familiar Binding contract and-' Jean was cut off by a single word, it sounded like ice and death. And it came from the beast in front of him.

'Silence.'

It was quiet so Jean would not expect anyone else to hear it, but the word froze him, staring at the animal.

'We-Well.' The beast growled again. 'Miss Valliere must bind you as her familiar.'

'Why.' Was the cold reply.

'It-it is a ritual performed by all students at the second year to summon familiars. The more powerful the Familiar the more potential a mage has. I-if you were to reject then Miss Valliere would be kicked out of the academy.'

'So.'

'Please, Mister Ahlaaskiin. Become Miss Valliere's Familiar and help her.' Jean was not too proud to beg. And judging by the dragon, even that may not convince it.

The beast closed its eyes and looked as if it were having an internal discussion about what to decide.

'Fine.' It finally said.

Jean breathed a sigh of relief, the dragon kept its eyes closed. He called Louise over to contract her Familiar. She finished all her incantations and kissed the snout of the beast. The seal forming on it's wing.

* * *

Information came rushing into Louise's head, but there was one thing that stood out to her. She had a Familiar, she was a real mage! And it was a Dragon! She was elated. No one could call her a failure now. The dragon turned its head to her and spoke.

'**Zu**'**u** **Ahlaaskiin**, **Faal Laas Ah**. **Kiin Se Bormahu**.' It said to those watching on, but Louise heard differently.

'I am **Ahlaaskiin**, the Life Hunter. Born of Father Akatosh.' This was amazing! Louise thought. What it said next gave her pause.

'**Lost Dii Rahgot**.**Ahrk Zu**'**u Fen Kipraan Nau Hin Qeth**.'

The dragon then flew off, looking over the lands as they flew away. Louise didn't notice as she remembered the words. Soon though, others regained their wits, she felt Professor Colbert tap on her shoulder. She looked to him.

'Could you understand what they said Louise?' He asked.

Louise nodded.

'Could you tell me what they said?'

Louise nodded again. 'He, he said his name was Ahlaaskiin. The Life Hunter, and he was born of someone called 'Father Akatosh'.' Louise said.

Jean nodded along. Louise looked to where the dragon flew off. 'He then…He then told me…'Have my anger. And I will feast upon your bones.''

All around Louise stood fellow students in varying different states, some staring shocked. Some fainted, some ran. All were silent though, until a wavering voice cut into the stillness.

'Cl-C-Class dismissed.'

* * *

END

I wrote this last year with no intent to publish it because I have never seen nor watched Familiar of Zero. I wrote this to see if FoZ Fanfics are so by the numbers that if someone who has only ever read FoZ fanfic could accurately do a story following the original plot, modified to fit the new summon. I even wrote a second chapter for whatever reason but that one's been legitimately lost and I have no known way of if I could recover it. Yeah, I may update this with random sections of what I know the story to be with Ahlaaskiin just doing whatever.

The Dovahzul featured are all actual words. The translations are provided. That is why the dialogue is kind of awkward with the dragon. Morah especially. Morah means focus when the word Rest would have been a better choice. Praan does mean rest, but its connotation refers to death and burial. Praal could have been used as its connotation means resting but it translates to 'sit' which works less than Morah.

Another awkward part about using Dovahzul is that there's no real punctuation to the words or sentences so I just tried to convey that as well as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

The Following Literature Has Been Rated:

E / G / PG / **M** / MA-15+ / R-18+ / X-18+ / RC

**M **By the Author using the Australian Classification Board Rating System for Film, TV and Video Games.

The following contains:

Fantasy Violence

It Is Deemed Appropriate For Most Audiences.

[Notes]

All **Dovahzul** featured, like last time, is legitimate. And are actual sentences. Translations are included at the end. If you do not know. Any mistakes I make with the story of The Familiar of Zero is intentional. As I have never read or experienced anything to do with the story besides fanfic. This is to merely see if FoZ fanfic is so by the numbers that an idiot (i.e. Me) can accurately portray the show through fanfic alone because people just follow the story and don't do anything new. Especially with the opening/summoning. So if you want to tell me I got a plot point wrong, that's the point.

And of the size of Ahlaaskiin. I don't know how big they (the dragons) are in canon but Ahlaaskiin's wingspan is fifteen metres, or for those who use the imperial system, just under fifty feet.

Please Enjoy, I have fun writing this.

[End Notes]

* * *

**Ahlaaskiin** flew above the ever expanding forest. It had been hours since the **Joor Mey Kiir **had brought him to this land. It was not **Keizaal**, he could tell that much. Nor was it even **Taazokaan**. As the sun set the **Dovah** found a clearing in the forest to rest his wings and gather his thoughts. The land felt different. The energy different. It felt akin to **Lah** yet not the same. **Ahlaaskiin** closed his eyes and felt the time pass him by. The sun had sunk below the horizon long before he opened his eyes again. What stood out most to the Dragon were the moons, they were different. Mild shock washed over **Ahlaaskiin** at the sight.

'**Zu'u Los Gut Nol Vus**'

**Ahlaaskiin **growled at the sight of the wrong moons. He knew no way to return to Skyrim. The **Joor Kiir **had taken him from his-

**Ahlaaskiin** abandoned the thought before the anger of it grew. He would not follow the ways of **Alduin**. He would not conquer... **Ahlaaskiin **had to quash the innate thirst of destruction and domination that surfaced upon his realisation that there were no **Dov** like him in the land meaning there would be none able to stop him-

He suppressed the thought again, instead turning his attention to the words now imprinted on his wing.

**Revak Ul Deinmaar**.

Sacred Eternal Guardian.

Those words riled him. **Ahlaaskiin** growled lowly. He was put into servitude to a foolish **Joor Kiir** and...

**Ahlaaskiin **raised his head to the sky above.

'**Bormahu Aak Zu'u**'

He stayed like that for a time. He felt a bond with the **Joor Kiir**, He focused on where she was, inside a room of a tower. He felt her memories, her inadequacy, her fears. **Ahlaaskiin **made his decision. He focused on their bond and sent her a message.

Then He turned his attention to his surroundings, a vast forest, he could hear and smell the animals dashing through the brush and scrub. It had been long since he had hunted. **Ahlaaskiin **beat his wings and pushed himself off the ground, taking flight.

His gaze surveyed the animals through the trees below. This was his hunting ground. None other could challenge him for its use. Just as he was going to begin his hunt he heard the steady beat of wings. He turned his head towards the sound and spied two intruders into his grounds. The curious looking **Dov **and the **Joor **riding upon them. Anger yet again entered his thoughts at the sight. He would not allow them to disturb his hunt.

* * *

Tabitha watched as Louise's summon took off from the ground and began flying over the forest. Curiosity had overtaken her when the dragon had quite literally been knitted back together from bone and left after being summoned. It had taken Sylphid some convincing to even go near the forest but the promise that they would not go close to the beast had made Sylphid relent and agree to the plan. Even now she was incredibly nervous.

'We must leave.' Came Sylphid's voice within her head.

'Why?'

'It knows we're here.'

Tabitha kept her eyes on the dragon as it turned around to face them, it's eyes still on the ground below.

'Can't, too far.'

'Wrong, must leave.'

**Wuld Nah Kest**

Before Tabitha was even able to reply to Sylphid a roar echoed over the forest. In the blink of an eye the dragon Tabitha was watching was no longer where it was. At the sound of vast wings beating above her she glanced up to see the massive, ash coloured dragon flying ten metres above them. It's blood red eyes staring directly at her. Tabitha was given pause. The beast said three words.

'**Leave**** or die**.'

Tabitha didn't even need to ask Sylphid before the two were heading back to the Academy.

* * *

**Ahlaaskiin** watched as the two ran. They would meet again in the future, He was sure. That **Dovah** intrigued him, it looked completely different to any of his brethren. He wondered if they were even worthy of the name of **Dovah**.

**Ahlaaskiin **turned his attention back to the forest below, banishing the question from his thoughts for the time. He breathed in, power forming in his throat. He used his Thu'um and instead of a roar a whisper was released.

**Laas Yah Nir**

The forest below lit up with red, allowing clear sight of any and all prey within the woods below. A twisted smile graced the dragon's maw.

**Ahlaaskiin **folded his wings close to himself, diving for one of the larger shapes.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

Louise opened her eyes. A ravaged battlefield greeted her. Bodies littered the ground, some torn in two. She wanted to feel repulsion but satisfaction beat it out.

She stalked forwards, crushing a crippled soldier wearing ornate armour beneath her foot.

'Archers! Ready!'

She heard the call, focusing onto a group a hundred metres back, out of her reach.

'FIRE!'

She watched as the hail of arrows arced above the battlefield, soaring towards her. She put her head down and felt as the arrows pierced her skin, sinking deep into her back, arms, and neck. She felt tired, the battle had raged for many hours but a figure at the back of the group revived any dwindling feelings of anger. Renewing her fury. She would not stop until they were dead. She would not run. For a battle is to the end, and he was no coward.

'Charge! Mages, weaken it! Make sure I strike the killing blow!'

Lightning spells racked Louise's body, stalling her movements. She saw as a mass of bodies crossed the divide between them. The being that drew her anger in the centre.

As they drew in close she roared, a wave of blue force meeting the assault. Sending bodies flying, some exploded into a mass of flesh and blood, some at the sides of the attack had limbs blown off. Those in the direct path of the attack were turned to ash. Louise wanted to retch at the sight but what came was pride. She felt swords pierce her on the other side, he swung her head, killing more and sending others flying. She did not understand why they deserved her mercy. They craved their own deaths, that's why they sought her out. That's why they sentenced themselves to the grave by her might.

She raised herself higher, preparing to take flight and kill these mortal fools when a roar came from the man she hated with all her being. Something crashed against her. Just as she was beginning to leave the ground he crashed down again. This feeling, it was unknown to him. It was foreign and it terrified him. But Louise knew it innately, it was what she felt everyday, but now it felt so alien to her. The feeling of mortality had never been so apparent to her.

'Now!'

She felt as arrows rained down on her hide, as her wings were shredded by swords, as his legs were broken by maces and great-hammers. He fell, collapsing to the ground. The being was in front of her, looking haggard and filthy. Armour cracked and broken.

**Dovahkiin**

She growled out.

**Hi Fen Oblaan Het Sunvaar**

It replied, using it's bastardisation of the tongue. The being walked closer to his still form, readying a great-sword to pierce her skull. Louise felt no fear because she knew victory was assured.

It was within five metres of her when she replied to it's boast.

**Mindin Hi**

It stopped in it's tracks for a second and he took his chance. Using all his remaining strength she surged forward to the dragon hunter. Maw opened wide.

Louise felt satisfaction as his jaws closed around the man, enjoying the feeling of his teeth crushing the armour, shearing the **Dovahkiin** in half. He whipped his head up, sending the body into his mouth, eating the only being there capable of truly killing him.

'Double your efforts! Don't let this be in vain!'

He heard a new voice yell. But it was of no matter. He felt the souls being absorbed into himself. The knowledge from the soul of the Dragonborn made his maw split wide with a grin. They had sent ten thousand before the **Dovahkiin** had joined and only five hundred were left.

Louise felt his wings prop up the rest of his great body. And with a final roar of defiance to the heavens, **Ahlaaskiin **succumbed to the wounds inflicted upon him.

* * *

Louise woke. The cool dawn light filled her room. She sat up in her bed, looking around and trying to place where she was. That dream, Louise thought, it felt real. Was that a memory of her familiar? She rubbed her eyes, her room had a blue hue thanks to the dawn light. Louise shrugged the covers off of her. She swung her lugs over the side of her bed, her feet touching the cool tiles of her room. She breathed in. The events of the dream would not leave her head. That feeling of crushing someone beneath her, of wiping out so many lives so quickly stuck with her.

Louise dismissed the thought. Standing from her bed and walking over to her dresser. She pulled out her school clothes. Louise disrobed from her nightwear and started pulling on her school uniform. It was as Louise was buttoning up her blouse that she noticed something odd about the wall at the foot of her bed.

'Huh...'

On the wall were glowing runes before they changed before Louise's eyes into something readable.

**Zaan Wah Fin Ven Ahrk Zu'u Fent Bo. Zaan Ah Laas Kiin.**

The words changed again.

Shout to the wind and I shall come. Shout **Ah Laas Kiin**.

Was this a message from her familiar? Before Louise could inspect the writing it faded away. Leaving a bare wall, a dim room, and Louise dumbfounded.

Louise finished buttoning her blouse and pulled on her school cloak. She left her room and made her way to the dining hall. Questions about the dream she had and the writing on the wall abounded through her head. It was the Day of the Void. She would be able to ask her familiar. Her breakfast passed her by. She stood from the sparsely filled hall.

Louise's day took a turn for the worst once she left the hall and ran into Zerbst and her familiar.

'Ah, Valliere, good morning.' Kirche greeted.

Louise scowled at her peer. 'Zerbst.'

'Where is your familiar Valliere? Haven't lost them already have you?'

Louise brushed by her and headed for the courtyard. Kirche following behind her.

'He wouldn't fit.'

'Oh well. Have you met Flame, Valliere? He's a fire salamander.'

Louise crossed the threshold into the courtyard, multiple students littered the space with their familiars.

What was the message, 'shout to the wind and I will come'?

Louise breathed in and focused.

'And it seems unlike your familiar Flame actually stays with me.'

Focus that was broken by Zerbst's idiotic chatter.

'Be quiet Zerbst.' Louise ground out at her.

Louise breathed in again.

'Have you seen Tabitha's familiar, Valliere? She summoned a dragon you know.'

Louise contained the anger that was building at Zerbst.

'Ahlaaskiin!' Louise called. Drawing the attention of the students sitting around them.

'Is that the name of your familiar Valliere? It sounds exotic.'

Louise ignored Zerbst calling again. 'Ahlaaskiin!'

'Are you trying to call your familiar Louise? Flame comes when I call him.-'

**AHLAASKIIN**

Louise was shocked. Was that her? Even Zerbst had stopped in her tracks. The students around them looked shocked as well at the shout that emitted from Louise. She could still hear the echo rolling through the forest.

'What-' That was all Zerbst could get out when a roar returned the call. Ten seconds later and the steady beat of wings came over the forest. Within the next five the giant ash coloured dragon appeared over the trees. Louise could make out some shapes where her familiars mouth was. Her familiar landed in front of her, shaking and cracking the ground with his weight and making many students standing to fall. The shapes in her familiars mouth turned out to be five deer.

'...Ahlaaskiin.'

'You understood.'

Louise nodded to the dragon.

**Ahlaaskiin** dipped his head to the deer he dropped on the ground, grabbing one in his mouth and eating it in two bites.

The courtyard as a whole watched the dragon silently eat. Picking up another deer and eating it whole.

'You, you must be hungry.'

The dragon gazed up from it's meal.

'**Nid**. No. I find **Brii**, satisfaction, in the hunt.'

'I-I want to ask you some questions.'

**Ahlaaskiin **growled at Louise, raising himself higher.

'You're quiver is one of cowardice.'

Louise stood still as **Ahlaaskiin** stalked forwards until there was only ten centimetres between their faces.

'You had the gall to summon me. Entrap me in this land, and yet you falter at my confrontation.'

Louise closed her eyes at the dragon. Steeling herself against his stare.

'I demand you answer my questions.' Louise glared into the eyes of the dragon.

'Your inadequacies belie your determination.'

Louise shrunk back at the dragons eyes. A growl escaped from **Ahlaaskiin** as he returned to his meal.

Louise watched as her familiar ate another of the deer. It even looked like it was still twitching. The way he threw it in the air and grabbed it again reminded Louise of that man she-He, he, not her, ate in that dream.

Louise opened her mouth to demand her familiar answer her when another voice cut across the courtyard.

'What is this display Zero!'

Oh Guiche no...

Louise turned her attention from **Ahlaaskiin** to Guiche standing at the opposite end of the yard with Montmorency standing next to him and a band of idiots behind them both. They started crossing the distance, Guiche's mole following along beside them.

'Such a disgraceful scene, befitting of you Zero.'

Louise watched as Guiche walked stupidly up to **Ahlaaskiin**, heavily debating with herself whether or not to intervene. Guiche swaggered up to the feasting dragon. No fear present in his actions.

'Look at how impudent the Zero's familiar is, leaving trash everywhere.'

Guiche turned to those behind him, watching their laughs.

'No more noble than the Zero herself.'

**Ahlaaskiin **raised his head from his meal.

'You, name.'

Guiche jumped, spinning back to **Ahlaaskiin**.

'It talks!?'

It was rather amusing to Louise to see Guiche jump at **Ahlaaskiin**'s voice.

A growl escaped **Ahlaaskiin.** 'Name, **Joor Mey**.'

Guiche straightened out from his shock.

'Why do you want to know my name beast. Do you wish to know your betters?'

'**Nid**, **Nii Fent Kos Nau Hin Qoth**.'

Guiche ignored **Ahlaaskiin**'s reply, instead turning to Louise herself.

'Take notes Zero.'

Guiche turned back to the dragon.

'I am Guiche de Gramont the Brass. Son of General Gramont. And your better.'

Louise watched as **Ahlaaskiin **raised his head slightly. Guiche turned away from the Ash Dragon, turning towards Louise and raising his arm in gesture.

'As well as the better of your failure of a Mast-'

The next minute would teach Louise that she would have to treat her familiar with the utmost respect. It was like a snake striking out. Her familiars jaws snapped down on Guiche's arm and shoulder. Lifting him up and throwing him across the field. Louise cringed as she heard the cracks of bone upon Guiche impacting the ground. Louise could see the lapse of consciousness in Guiche's eyes before **Ahlaaskiin** stalked towards him

'You know not who you talk to.' **Ahlaaskiin**'s voice boomed across the grounds. '**Zu'u Ahlaaskiin.** The Life Hunter. Fourth born of **Bormahu**, Father Akatosh. Your Divine.' **Ahlaaskiin **shadowed Guiche with his size. '**Hin Dov Rah Do Tiid**. Dragon God of Time.'

Louise's eyes widened at that boast, as did many of those watching the scene.

'To say you are better is foolish. I have wrought thousands to their grave.'

Guiche started trying to crawl away from **Ahlaaskiin**, which was made difficult by his mangled arm.

'I am as old as time itself. I command the world and the world obeys. I command the wind and the wind obeys. I command time and time obeys!'

**Ahlaaskiin** moved his head closer to Guiche. Eyes fixed upon him.

'I command you, and you obey.'

**Ahlaaskiin **raised his head higher. Breathing in.

**Faas**

A pulse left **Ahlaaskiin**'s mouth, impacting Guiche. Louise would learn later that Guiche's screams could be heard even from the Headmaster's office.

'**Lost Ni Fah Dii Zeymah**, **Zu'u Fen Kos Hin Dinok**.'

Louise did not realise she was running until she was almost between **Ahlaaskiin **and Guiche.

'Ahlaaskiin, do not kill him!'

**Ahlaaskiin **shifted his focus from the now whimpering boy to Louise, then back, before moving back to his feast of deer.

'**Ni Balaan Krii**.'

* * *

It had been hours since Guiche had been rushed to the infirmaries intensive care. The water mages had been working hard on him. Louise sat outside in silence with Montmorency and Guiche's familiar. She felt guilt over what happened. Though it was subdued. One of the nurse's left the room. Louise watched as Montmorency jumped up to talk to them.

'How is he!'

The nurse looked to her.

'He's stable now. One of the major problems we encountered with treating him was whatever happened put him in a fit of mania. We had to have him held down so we could reset the bone in his arm. We'll have to do more work later but just know he'll be okay.'

The nurse focused on Louise.

'He is lucky. Some of the lacerations we had to stitch up were three inches across by six inches deep. Any of them could have punctured a vital organ. You can go in if you want to.'

The sentence was barely out of the nurse's mouth when Montmorency brushed past them into the infirmary room, Guiche's familiar following behind.

It was just Louise and the nurse now.

'Would you like to explain what happened miss Valliere?'

Louise looked up into the nurse's eyes.

'Guiche was antagonising him. Saying how he was Ahlaaskiin's better. How he was better than me. Then Guiche said I was Ahlaaskiin's master.'

'And this caused a dragon to pick up a seventeen-year-old, almost rip their arm out of the socket and possibly cripple them for life?'

Louise winced.

'He appears to have an intense dislike of the word master.'

The nurse sighed.

'I'd suggest reprimanding your familiar but it's a giant talking dragon so there's nothing normal about this situation.'

'What can I do?'

'For Guiche? Nothing. For your familiar? I don't know. If you'll excuse me though miss Valliere, I have other patients to attend to.'

The nurse walked past Louise and into another of the rooms. Leaving Louise by herself. Louise played the scene back in her head. How Her familiar had not answered her questions. Louise started walking back to the courtyard, renewed determination in her step.

* * *

'What did you do to Guiche!'

His summoners voice came across the grounds. He raised his head languidly, he had a good rest after he had made all the **Joor **leave.

'**Joor** **Kiir**. Your resolve, is better.'

His summoner stomped up to him.

'I said, what did you do to Guiche!'

He let loose a yawn. 'I commanded him, and he obeyed.'

'What did you command him to do.'

'To **Faas**. Fear.'

'So, those boasts to Guiche...'

'I do not boast. I am not controlled by pride.'

'So what you said is the truth.'

'**Geh**, yes.'

'You-You're the child of a god?'

'**Geh**.'

'That's Blasphemous!'

'**Vahzen**. Is truth.'

'But Founder Brimir-'

A loud growl escaped **Ahlaaskiin**. He raised himself up.

'Remember what **Zu'u Fun Hi**. I told you.'

Louise wracked her brain.

'Have my anger and I shall...'

'**Geh, **Louise **Brod **Valliere. So give **Zu'u** a reason **Joor Kiir**.'

Louise stared into the eyes of her familiar. Showing none of the fear she was feeling.

'What are you.'

'I, considered divine. The mark, your brand inflicted upon **Zu'u**. Read it.'

He moved his wing so that the child could see it.

'That's not what they usually look like.'

'Tell **Zu'u **what is written.'

'...Revak Ul Deinmaar...'

'Sacred Eternal Guardian.'

'A-are you?'

'In this land I am unkillable.'

'This land?'

'**Geh**. This is not my home. **Zu'u **come from **Keizaal. **Skyrim. And **Vus**, Nirn.'

'Impossible.'

**Tiid Klo Ul**

**Ahlaaskiin **disappeared from Louise's sight.

'Is it so impossible?'

Louise spun around, a shriek leaving her mouth as the dragon was now behind her.

'How!?'

'**Tiid**, Time, obeyed.'

Louise steadied her breathing.

'So, you can control...time?'

'**Geh**.'

'You are an otherworldly talking dragon who can demand the world does what they want by yelling at it.'

'**Geh**.'

'...Anything else?'

'Using the **Thu'um**, the voice, I can turn you to ash or rip out your soul.'

Louise started feeling light-headed.

'That's just...fantastic.' Louise fell backwards.

The mortal act of fainting was curious to **Ahlaaskiin**.

* * *

The reason for the ending being like it is? It's past two in the morning and I'm tired of writing, I'll fix it later, or not. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to be serious or anything.

[Translations/what the words mean in context]

Ahlaaskiin, made up of Ah-Hunter, Laas-Life, Kiin-Born

Joor-Mortal

Mey-Fool

Kiir-Child

Keizaal-Skyrim

Taazokaan-Tamriel

Dovah-Dragon

Lah-Magicka

Zu'u Los Gut Nol Vus-I am far from Nirn

Alduin, made up of Al-Destroy, Du-Devour, In-Master

Dov, refers to dragons as a whole, not individual.

Bormahu Aak Zu'u-Akatosh guide me

Wuld Nah Kest, Whirlwind Sprint, made up of Wuld-Whirlwind, Nah-Fury, Kest-Tempest

Laas Yah Nir, Aura Whisper, made up of Laas-Life, Yah-Seek, Nir-Hunt

Dovahkiin-Dragonborn, or Born Hunter of Dragonkind

Hi Fen Oblaan Het Sunvaar-You will die here beast

Mindin Hi-After you

Nid, Nii Fent Kos Nau Hin Qoth-No, it shall be on your tomb.

Lost Ni Fah Dii Zeymah, Zu'u Fen Kos Hin Dinok-Were (it) not for my brother, I will be your end

Ni Balaan Krii-Not worth (the) kill

Brod-Clan

Tiid Klo Ul, Slow Time, made up of Tiid-Time, Klo-Sand, Ul-Eternal

[End Translations]


	3. Chapter 3: Bonus Chapter

SLEN TIID VO

Original Draft of CHAPTER 2!

That I found in an old schoolbook of mine.

Spot the differences! Or similarities, whichever is easier.

* * *

'There!'

'Get the archers!'

'This is our land!'

'Archers! Fire arrows!'

'Bring him down!'

'Go for the wings!'

'Tell any mages to use ice, fire, lightning, even conjuration if it works!'

'Dragon bastard, Skyrim is our home!'

The Dragon above them continued to fly. Casted lightning arcing near it. It acted as though it did not notice. Lightning struck it, rolling across the scales. It shifted to the gathered fighters. Two words boomed from it.

'Joor Mey.'

It flew around the sky, roaring a challenge. Before it aimed towards where the main group was and landed, crushing some beneath its weight. Arrows impacted on it's scales, most just bouncing off or snapping on impact. The Dragon bit into another fighter who had gotten close, easily shearing them in half before swinging their head the opposite way, impacting another and sending them flying. It turned it's head to those that had gathered in front of him.

'Fus…' The group tensed, '…RO DAH!'

Some died from the shockwave of the Thu'um. Others went flying over thirty metres from the force. Others just turned to ash, blowing away in the wind.

'Redouble your efforts!'

'Wuld Nah Kest!' In less than a second the dragon was in front of them.

'By the Nine!'

'Yul Toor Shul!' Even more were set aflame.

'Run! Fall back! We cannot win!'

The fighters turned and started running. The Dragon finished consuming one of the attackers. Their eyes narrowed on the fleeing attackers. Anger filled its eyes. It leaped and took to the air. It gave a whisper, and the forest filled with the red images of the running bodies. The Dragon smirked. The cowards could not hide. And so, the hunt began.

* * *

Louise woke, wrapped in the covers of her bed. She felt the sweat on her skin, she gazed towards her window and saw the pre-dawn light.

'What…? What was that?' She breathed to herself.

That…Dream? Right? It felt so real. Like it had happened but just not to her. Was that what her familiar had done? Had gone through? Louise rolled out of her bed, the thought of sleep progressively moving further from her mind. They didn't have any classes that day. It was meant to be used to get to know their familiars better. Except she didn't know where her familiar was since she made the contract yesterday as it had immediately flew off. Louise grabbed her school shirt and began to put it on. She turned further into her room, should she write her sister?

She looked up from the buttons and immediately stopped. On the wall was glowing runes seemingly scratched into the surface. Were they words? The runes transformed before her eyes into something legible.

Tin Vaak Dovah Wah Faal Ven, Zu'u Fent Hon Hi Ahrk Bo, Zaan Ah Laas Kiin!

The words changed again, she could read it.

Speak me to the wind, I shall hear you and arrive, shout Hunter Life Born!

Was this from her familiar? The words glowed for a second longer before fading, no trace was left of the words.

She went to breakfast hall. She only had some light food before she left for the courtyard. The wide courtyard held multiple students already with their familiars. Louise ignored them and continued until she found a large, clear space. How was it that she called her familiar? Just say Ah Laas Kiin? Sure, let's go with that.

She breathed in. 'Ah La-'

'Louise!'

And was cut off immediately by Zerbst.

'Louise, I see you came. But where is your familiar? Did you scare it off already? Such a shame.'

'Go away Zerbst.' Louise tersely replied. 'Ah laas kiin.' She waited.

Nothing happened and Zerbst started laughing.

'Where is your familiar Zero? Can't even make it come to you?'

'Shut it Zerbst. Ah laas kiin.' Louise tried again. Nothing.

'Let me show you how it's done Zero, Flame!' Zerbst's Salamander made it's way over to them.

'Shut up Zerbst!' What was she doing wrong? The message said to call his name. To shout it…shout. She must shout.

'Come now Zero. No need-'

AHLAASKIIN

Louise paused. Everyone in the courtyard had turned to look at her. Was, was that her? Even Zerbst looked shocked. It looked like she was preparing to say something when a roar returned.

* * *

I had used the time afforded to me to explore the grounds and forests. As dusk fell and the moons rose, I could tell I was no longer on Zaal. The moons were different, the feel of the world was different. The moons shone with hues of blue and red. It was curious. I found a roost to allow myself rest. My attention turned to my wing. The runes that found their way there intrigued me to their purpose, until I found that they were of no foreign tongue.

Glom Laas Deinmaar Ul

Bind Life Guardian Eternal

Bind I to that Joor. To defend them for eternity? Acceptable. The Joor would perish before I.

I viewed the sky again. There was movement. Far above. It was circling. I gave a whisper, and it lit red. It was the Joor and the young Dov. They try to spy on me?

* * *

The dragon Louise had summoned continued to stay on the ground below. Sylphid only agreeing to fly so close so long as to not come closer. The ash coloured scales mixed with bone and frost white made it very visible against the dark forest. Even from the height they were at it still looked large.

Sylphid had made it clear how much she feared it. It gazed up again. Looking towards the moons. Its eyes passed them over. Sylphid telling her it saw them. Tabith continued watching it. It breathed in. Words echoed to her ears.

TIID KLO UL

Sylphid felt both her and the world slow down at the other dragons call. This was bad, she knew it was bad. She felt herself grow sluggish. Like she was trying to wade through constantly falling and shifting sand. She didn't know what the other dragon was doing. She had refused to look at it. She tried to close her eyes, but even they moved slow. What was happening!? She felt whatever was happening ease. Like sand falling into the bottom of an hourglass, releasing her from it's grasp gradually. The feeling finally stopped, then she heard the beating of large wings beside her. She felt like freezing up before a whisper entered her ear.

'Leave, child. Or die.'

She left. Tabitha would understand.

* * *

I sent the two away. I could tell it would be hours until dawn. I turned back towards the forest below and whispered the shout I favoured. The forest set alight in the red images of bodies. Various animals bounded around below. I shifted my view to one of the larger bodies. A deer. I shall enjoy this hunt.

* * *

Being a child of Father Akatosh, the Dov have a greater attunement to the flow and passage of time. And so, hours felt like mere minutes. I bit into the neck of the fleeing deer. The fourth one I had caught thus far. I felt a link of sorts to that small Joor Kiir. Curious. Maybe they will figure out the way to call me, I looked upwards, the sun had risen just past the break of dawn. I carried the carcass to where I had left the other three.

I dropped the body and whispered again. Finding a fifth deer. I took to the air and followed it. The animal became panicked and began to flee. I dropped to it and bit into it's hide. Killing it. I picked it up and returned to my kills. I dropped the body of the last deer to the ground, preparing to eat it.

AHLAASKIIN

I raised my head. It appears the Joor had figured it out. Interesting, it seems I shall have to take my feast elsewhere.

*END*

I found the book I had originally wrote this in, so turns out I was wrong when I said it was 'Legitimately lost with no known way to recover it' Turns out finding the book works wonders.

But yes, this is the original chapter two up until Louise called Ahlaaskiin because I had switched to a computer by then. Honestly, losing it was a good thing in the end because I far prefer the current chapter two over this one. There are some parts I prefer, like having Ahlaaskiin use Slow Time instead of Whirlwind Sprint to get to Tabitha and Sylphid, and show Sylphid is special in that she is affected by the shout but stays fully conscious of the modified flow of time. and some minor things were Louise reads Ahlaaskiins message and Zerbst annoying Louise while she tries to call Ahlaaskiin.

But what I don't like about the original chapter was that it really didn't do anything to let you know more about Ahlaaskiin. In the chapter here, his character basically amounts to: F**K YEAH DRAGON. No reaction apart from 'curious' to finding out he was on a different planet or plane. In essence, the chapter was just weak compared to the re-done final product.

Also, in regards to the actual chapter 2 with how Ahlaaskiin eats. The description was meant to evoke how a crocodile eats. I don't think anyone actually cares but eh, oh well.

Please, review, or not. Do what you want. I can't stop you.


End file.
